


Sobriquet - Pregnant Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1149]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony explains why his favorite flower is his favorite flower and he and Gibbs come to an agreement of sorts.





	Sobriquet - Pregnant Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/23/2002 for the word [sobriquet](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/23/sobriquet).
> 
> sobriquet  
> a nickname.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972), and [Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095), [Arrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801671), [Doula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823520), [Gravitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832886), [Beholden - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227604), [Propitious - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326025), [Inchoate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575754), [Zeitgeist - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692712), [Chary - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764691), and [Acrid - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085330).

“So why aren’t the chrysanthemum, bamboo, and sunflower your favorite flowers?” Gibbs stared at Tony fascinated as if he held the solution to the world’s greatest mystery. 

“Out of the ones you suggested the sunflower comes closest. However, while the sunflower is strong and easy to grow due to its heat and drought tolerance I find the daisy to be preferable. Daisies can be used to treat cough, bronchitis, inflammation and many other things. Not only are they a strong flower that can survive in many places, but they give strength to those who use them by helping to heal ills and wounds.”

“They have a lot in common with the sunflower, don’t they?”

“They do. They are technically a related family. However, something that daisies have that the sunflower doesn’t is the meaning of innocence, purity, and true love. I know it’s strange for a guy to believe all the romantic frou frou, but I’ve always believed that true love really does exist. I love the fantasy associated with the daisy and true love. On top of that, innocence and purity are two traits that our society has done it’s best to stomp into the ground. Everyone thinks sex is the answer to everything. I’m not going to say that everyone should be a monk and abstain from sex, it would be pretty hypocritical of me since I love sex and need the stress relief at times, but I do think that there is something special about the innocence and purity of heart and mind that leads someone to make a choice to abstain from sex, regardless of whether they’re a virgin or not. Innocence and purity doesn’t have to be restricted to virgins though people often make this mistake.”

“If you want the fantasy and the romance of true love, why did my sending you flowers only piss you off more?” Gibbs couldn’t help asking, hoping that Tony was willing to explain and that they could move past all that had happened between them.

“Because you overdid it. I do believe in true love and I want my true love. I’m not just going to settle for you because you got me pregnant. I don’t have to and it’s not good for the baby for us to get together and then separate later on because we’re not true loves.”

“You’re going to be a good parent with or without me.” Gibbs hated that. He wanted Tony to need him, but at the same time he couldn’t help being impressed by Tony’s strength.

“Thanks. A relationship isn’t just about physical things. I need the emotional too and that’s something you haven’t given me, yet. A bouquet of flowers is something anyone can do, I want the romance of someone who knows me and puts a lot of thought into picking out a gift just for me not something they’ve done for other people a million times.”

Gibbs’ face grew thoughtful. He thought he understood what Tony was saying. “Do I still have a chance? Or has my inability to figure out your favorite flower ruined my chances for good?”

“Of course, you still have a chance, but only if you actually want it. As you can see I’m not just going to stand by and let you bowl me over with your demands which you are clearly used to doing.”

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement. “I know. I need that, though. My first wife, Shannon, the only one I’ve ever actually loved and would probably still be married to today if she hadn’t died in a tragic accident, got up in my face and called me on my shit just like you’ve done. The others they didn’t care and let me run over them. At least, they did until they decided they were done and then everything would come spewing out. By then it was too late.”

“I don’t think that will happen with us even once the baby is born, but just in case, how about we come up with a sobriquet that I can use to remind you when you’re pushing too hard and getting close to the line that you don’t want to cross with me.”

Gibbs grunted in agreement. “That’s a good idea. I’d prefer for us to be able to live in the same house, so that we can both help care for the kid, but we should definitely have a way to signal things without breaking into yelling. Our kid doesn’t need to hear that.”

“I make no promises on living in the same house with you. While we’ve had our first fight now, that doesn’t mean things are all roses and sunshine. I would like to see if we can figure out a way to communicate that meets both our needs.”

“Sounds good. Let’s start with the nickname. Preferably not something based on any of my actual names as you may wish to use some of those as regular nicknames for me if things work out, which I really hope they do. It needs to be kid safe, too.”

Tony frowned as he thought about what would be good. Needed to be something rather obvious, but that wouldn’t generally come up in normal conversation. “How about your least favorite food?”

“Well that’s pretty much anything green.” Gibbs grinned at Tony.

Tony shook his head. “You really should eat more greens. They’re better for you and have lots of nutrients that your body doesn’t get other ways, but how about if we go with a sobriquet of okra.”

Gibbs pondered that. He’d never really understood why anyone would like okra, so even if Tony did try to make him eat greens the chances of him wanting to eat that one were slim. “Okra is even worse than the spinach, Ducky tries to make me eat at times. Let’s go with that, but please promise you won’t ever try to make me eat okra.”

“I don’t like okra either, so your secret is safe with me. Anyone that overhears us talking about okra will be really confused especially if they know us well.” Tony was already planning how he could toy with Fornell using this if Fornell ever happened to be over when Gibbs was crossing the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'm back and will be able to keep up posting through end of December. Down to 7 stories written and ready for posting.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
